


Fonzie's Wedding

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been several years that Fonzie had been single and decides to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Fonzarelli had feelings these days. He had seen two steady girlfriends lately. He had a fall to pieces with an ex – girlfriend, Lindsay. 

The Fonz had seen two girls named Tiffany Branson and Beverly Nelson. He had cherished both girls. Tiffany is a psychiatric therapist for children, to be correct. Beverly is something else from Tiffany. Beverly had her abdomen button pierced. He didn’t have any difficulty with a belly button being pierced. He had not introduced Beverly to the relatives; Tiffany have meet Kylie and Danny a small amount of times, all along with his cousin Chachi Arcola. Chachi had liked Tiffany all right, he told him. Fonzie had his thoughts be to wed to whichever Tiffany or else Beverly. Fonzie began to hop on his motorbike after he set his helmet on after that drove to operate at the garage. 

Fonzie had a date with Tiffany with the purpose of night. Richie, Ralph, and the instant families came over for dinner that night. They do this one time a weekday. Richie was the fundamental individual to arrive over to the Fonzarelli abode that night including his family. 

“Hi, Fonz,” Richie assumed once Fonzie allow Richie plus group into the atmosphere house. 

“Hello, Cunningham,” Fonzie said. 

“Care if we chat facing Ralph along with his family ride down?” Richie asked. 

“Certainly. Regarding?” Fonzie asked. 

“Your girl, Beverly,” Richie assumed. 

“What about Bev, Red?” Fonzie asked.

“I heard now at the Milwaukee Journal she has a boyfriend, Fonz. There are thumbs down you be able to marry her but she has a boyfriend. I gather the boyfriend works at your garage,” Richie said. 

“My garage, Cunningham? You can’t be considerable. What do you reveal his first name is?” Fonzie asked. 

“I reflect one of the journalists told me his name is Jerry Nelson,” Richie said. 

“Jerry Nelson, huh? I’ll catch him for cheating on Bev,” Fonzie said. 

“You can’t, Fonzie. The journalist told me they’ve been simultaneously for a small number of years at the moment,” Richie said. 

“That can’t be confirmed, Red. I wanted to marry Beverly,” Fonzie said. 

“Too late for that, Fonzie. You can’t marry the girl that is engaged to a different guy,” Richie said.

“Cunningham, I’ve been thinking and I want to get married,” Fonzie said to his best friend. 

“That’s great, Fonz. About time, too,” Richie said, happy for his best friend.

That’s when the doorbell rang. Richie knew Ralph and his family were here. 

“Hi, Malph,” Fonzie greeted Ralph and his family. 

“Hi, Fonz,” Ralph said. 

“You don’t have your grade book with you this time, do you?” Fonzie asked.

“No, Fonz. Not when I’m with friends, I don’t have it. Not at suppertime,” Ralph said.

“You do when we’re at Arnold’s,” Fonzie reminded him. 

“That’s because I have stuff to do,” Ralph said.

“Fonz, have you mentioned to your niece about this?” Richie asked.

“Not yet but I will,” Fonzie said. 

“What’s this all about? Who’s getting married?” Ralph asked as he walks over to join Richie and Fonzie in conversation as Karen went into the kitchen to prepare that night’s dinner with Lori Beth and Tiffany. 

“Fonzie is, Ralph,” Richie said.

That’s when Ralph broke into giggles. 

“Fonz married? Who’s the girl?” Ralph asked. 

“This ain’t funny, Malph. It’s true,” Fonzie said.

“Who’s the girl, Fonz?” Ralph asked. 

“He wants Beverly, Ralph and it turns out she’s already taken. I guess he’ll end up with Tiffany after all,” Richie answered for Fonzie. 

“How do you know about Beverly being taken, Rich? Wouldn’t that break the Fonz’s heart? Isn’t that why he’s with that doctor in the first place when he broke up with Lindsay?” Ralph asked. 

“I told Fonzie I heard from one of the reporters at the Milwaukee Journal today that Beverly is already taken and is on her way to getting married soon and the guy happens to work at Fonzie’s garage,” Richie said. 

“That must hurt, Rich, with the guy working at your garage,” Ralph said.

“I know, Ralph but he will be out of there after the wedding, I’m sure,” Richie said.

“I’m sure,” Ralph agreed.

Fonzie left the conversation because he didn’t want to hear that talk anymore about Beverly’s lover. 

“I guess we’re upsetting the Fonz because he left us,” Ralph said. 

“I’m sorry, Fonz. We’ll stop talking about her now,” Richie said. 

“You better or I’ll punch your noses,” Fonzie said and meant it so both Ralph and Richie shut up right away.

The night went by quickly and Richie, Ralph, and their families left around 7:30 because it was a school night. Tiffany was the last one. Fonzie would take care of some shopping for Tiffany the next day and buy her an engagement ring. He would not propose to Beverly since Richie had broken the news to him that night about Beverly’s marriage and boyfriend, so he would forget about proposing to Beverly.


	2. Chapter 2

Fonzie went over to Howard and Marion’s house for dinner early that evening. 

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. C,” Fonzie said. 

“Good evening, Fonzie,” Howard said. 

“Hello, Arthur,” Marion said. 

“Fonzie, Marion and I heard you’re thinking about marriage. That’s great news,” Howard said. 

“Looks like Red told you,” Fonzie said.

“Richie sure did, Fonzie. He said you wanted to marry a girl that already has a boyfriend and is going to marry him. I don’t think that’s the right thing to do, Fonzie. I’d marry a girl that I’d be happy with for the rest of my life and have children with. Is there somebody else you’re seeing you would enjoy the rest of your with?” Howard asked Fonzie. 

“Yes, Mr. C, there is another girl. She is a doctor for children. She is pretty like the girl we’re talking about and I would want to marry the two of them,” Fonzie said.

“You can’t marry two women, Fonzie. Marriage doesn’t work that way,” Howard said.

“Maybe it will for the Fonz,” Fonzie said. 

“No, it doesn’t, Fonzie. Not even for you. Two means to become one,” Howard said. 

“Howard’s right,” Marion said.

“Arthur, isn’t your niece Kylie married?” Marion asked. 

“Yes, Mrs. C, she is. She and her husband raised three lovely girls long before they were married. They were single when they had the beautiful girls,” Fonzie said.


	3. Chapter 3

When the meal was over, Fonzie left the Cunninghams’ house on his motorcycle and went back to his own place. He knew Danny was sleeping over at Richie and Lori Beth’s place with Richie Jr. for the weekend so he did not mind the alone time. He did want the time to think about the wedding with Tiffany since Beverly was getting married in a few weeks. He had not asked Tiffany yet if she would marry him and would wonder if she would turn him down or accept him.

That same day, Fonzie went to the nearest jewelry store and looked at the engagement rings and asked the price of the ring he would want for Tiffany to the clerk in charge and he told Fonzie the price and Fonzie took the ring and paid for the ring. 

He found a space for the motorcycle, went into Tiffany’s office, and asked the secretary if Tiffany was available. 

“One minute, Mr. Fonzarelli. Let me see if she’s available,” the secretary said and went in the office.

The secretary came back in a few seconds. 

“She’ll be out in a few minutes, Mr. Fonzarelli. She’s with a patient now,” the secretary said. 

“All right,” Fonzie said and took a seat in the chair that was closest to him.

A few minutes had passed. Fonzie watched the door open and Tiffany was talking to a ten – year – old girl. 

“If there are any problems, have your parents call me, okay?” Tiffany said to the child. 

“Okay,” she said.

That’s when Tiffany saw Fonzie in the office. 

“Fonzie, I wasn’t expecting you,” Tiffany said after the two of them said hello. 

“Well, Tiff, I came by to ask you a question,” Fonzie said. 

“What’s that?” Tiffany asked him. 

“It’s kind of private,” Fonzie said. 

“Okay, we’ll take it in here then,” Tiffany said in her open office as he walked into the office.

After Fonzie was in the office, Tiffany shut the door behind him. 

“What do you have to ask me, Fonzie?” Tiffany asked him.

That is when he took out the engagement ring from his pocket. 

He opened the ring’s box and asked, “Tiffany Branson, would you marry me?”

She didn’t know what to expect and said, “Yes, Fonzie, I’ll marry you.” 

“I don’t believe it, Tiffany! Do you really mean it that you would soon become the Fonz’s wife?” Fonzie asked. 

“Yes, Fonzie. I do mean it,” Tiffany said.

That’s when the two kissed. There was a knock on the door. The kiss was finally over. Tiffany was in her business mode as she opened the door. Fonzie did not want the kiss to last a short while as she opened the door as he saw a five – year – old boy walk in. 

“I’m sorry, Fonzie, I have to go back to work. This little boy I’m seeing has recently been diagnosed with depression so I have to see him. I’ll see you tonight, all right? Your place,” Tiffany said. 

“All right. I’ll see you after work, sweetheart,” Fonzie said. 

“All right, then. I’ll bring supper with me,” Tiffany said. 

“Good enough Tiff. It is up to you what the meal is and I do not care what it is. You surprise the Fonz,” Fonzie said. 

“Okay,” she said as Fonzie walked out of her office. 

Once Fonzie was outside again, the mother asked Tiffany, “Is he your boyfriend, Dr. Branson? He sure is good – looking.” 

“We recently were engaged but before that happened, he was my boyfriend,” Tiffany said.

“Congratulations, Dr. Branson,” the mother said. 

“Thank you,” Tiffany said after showing the mother her engagement ring Fonzie had just given her and started the appointment.


	4. Chapter 4

Fonzie went to the Milwaukee Journal where Richie worked. Once Fonzie found a parking spot, he walked to the desk where Richie worked at and found Richie talking on the telephone. Richie saw Fonzie at his desk and gave Fonzie the finger.

When Richie hung up the telephone a few minutes later, he found Fonzie sitting in the chair across from his desk. 

“Hi, Fonz,” Richie said. 

“Hi, Cunningham. Guess what – the Fonz proposed to Tiffany just now and she accepted,” Fonzie said. 

“That’s great news, Fonz. Now you need to set up a date for the wedding,” Richie said. 

“I know. You got married to Lori Beth when you were in the army,” Fonzie reminded his reporter friend.

“I’m sure the wedding will is just friends and family, Cunningham. Nothing fancy,” Fonzie said.

Fonzie did not want a fancy wedding if he ever planned to get married to a beautiful girl. 

“Lots of weddings are just family and friends, Fonz. I’m sure Tiffany would want the wedding with family and friends also,” Richie said. 

“Cunningham, I’d like you as my best man,” Fonzie said. 

“I think this is a bit too early to ask me, Fonz, and I’d like to be your best man. How come you didn’t ask Danny first?” Richie asked. 

Fonzie went to the Milwaukee Journal where Richie worked. Once Fonzie found a parking spot, he walked to the desk where Richie worked at and found Richie talking on the telephone. Richie saw Fonzie at his desk and gave Fonzie the finger.

When Richie hung up the telephone a few minutes later, he found Fonzie sitting in the chair across from his desk. 

“Hi, Fonz,” Richie said. 

“Hi, Cunningham. Guess what – the Fonz proposed to Tiffany just now and she accepted,” Fonzie said. 

“That’s great news, Fonz. Now you need to set up a date for the wedding,” Richie said. 

“I know. You got married to Lori Beth when you were in the army,” Fonzie reminded his reporter friend.

“I’m sure the wedding will is just friends and family, Cunningham. Nothing fancy,” Fonzie said.

Fonzie did not want a fancy wedding if he ever planned to get married to a beautiful girl. 

“Lots of weddings are just family and friends, Fonz. I’m sure Tiffany would want the wedding with family and friends also,” Richie said. 

“Cunningham, I’d like you as my best man,” Fonzie said. 

“I think this is a bit too early to ask me, Fonz, and I’d like to be your best man. How come you didn’t ask Danny first?” Richie asked.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple years had passed and Tiffany and Fonzie were finally at the church they had agreed on to getting married from Kylie’s advice. Kylie suggested that her youngest daughter, the third child, marry Fonzie and both Tiffany and Fonzie both agreed to Kylie’s suggestion since Daphne was the pastor at the church and loved to marry couples. Ralph was playing “Here Comes the Bride” on the piano for the wedding since he was a piano teacher at Jefferson High School. 

Even Chachi and Joanie were at the wedding. 

“I can’t believe you’re finally getting married after all these years, Fonz. Congratulations,” Chachi said. 

“Thank you, Chach,” Fonzie said. 

“Where are you and Tiffany going on your honeymoon?” Joanie asked. 

“We planned on Las Vegas, Nevada,” Fonzie answered. 

“You’ve never been there, Fonz. You’ll love it,” Chachi said. 

“I’m sure I will,” he said as Potsie Webber joined into the conversation.

“Las Vegas, huh, Fonz? You going to do any gambling?” Potsie asked. 

“I don’t know, Potsie. Our hotel is the Mirage,” Fonzie said. 

“How romantic,” Joanie said.

Ralph began playing “Here Comes the Bride” as Tiffany came down the altar in a white wedding gown. Potsie began to sing the song while Ralph was playing the piano. That’s when Daphne was out with Fonzie and Tiffany and performed the ceremony. Howard and Marion were in the pews with Fonzie and Tiffany’s families and friends. As Daphne performed the ceremony, Marion was in tears. She couldn’t believe how handsome Fonzie had looked in his suit and tie and Tiffany in her white dress. 

“Do you, Arthur Fonzarelli, take Tiffany to be your awful wedded wife?” Daphne asked. 

“I do,” Fonzie said. 

“Do you, Tiffany, take Arthur to be your awful wedded husband?” Daphne asked. 

“I do,” Tiffany said. 

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,” Daphne said as Fonzie and Tiffany kissed each other.

Fonzie heard Marion cry. 

“Aren’t they beautiful, Howard?” Marion asked in tears. 

“Yes, Marion,” Howard said.

That’s when they began to dance and everyone joined in. When the dancing was over, they had reception with the cake. Marion saw the cake was beautiful as well as Fonzie and Tiffany themselves. 

“The cake is beautiful, Howard. Look at it,” Marion said, still in tears. 

“I can see the cake, Marion,” Howard said.

Marion saw the pretty pink flowers on the cake and a motorcycle for Fonzie on the cake, which were just decorations. Howard saw the motorcycle decoration. 

“That figures,” he supposed.

Afterward having the reception, both family and friends went to watch Fonzie and Tiffany hop into the “Just Married” car and head off for the airport. Fonzie remembered after she threw the bouquet of flowers, one girl in her early twenties had caught the bouquet. Before hopping into the “Just Married” car, Howard wished Fonzie and Tiffany good luck and then was back in the audience with the friends and family and watched the two of them go off to the airport for their one-month honeymoon in Las Vegas.


End file.
